


Too Close to The Sun

by seratonation



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Iron Man - All Media Types
Genre: Flying, Gen, Howard as Daedalus, I'm Sorry, Tony as Icarus, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 15:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seratonation/pseuds/seratonation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Tony pulled the belts tight. He could see his fathers receding figure in the distance. </i>Do not fly too close to the sun<i>, his last words to him a warning. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Close to The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't realise what writing this would mean until I was actually there. I've had this idea for a while but I don't think it's ever going to be more than this (or anything else will be much bigger and very different to the original) and I needed to get it off my chest.

Tony pulled the belts tight. He could see his fathers receding figure in the distance. _Do not fly too close to the sun_ , his last words to him a warning. 

Tony took a breath, and then another. Then he jumped. He spread his arms, and closed his eyes, he wanted to scream but he couldn't even catch his breath. Suddenly the wings caught the up draft and he was flying, no, he was _soaring_. 

He screamed, finally. It was the most incredible feeling. He caught another up draft from the ocean, and then another. He let out another yell. He had never felt more alive. 

He could hear his fathers voice in the back of his mind, but the words were not so clear any more. All that mattered was the ascent, higher and higher. He was more than human. He could fly!

Something jerked, just above his right shoulder and his movement stuttered. He adjusted his shoulders but it only made it worse. He was descending. He reached over with his left arm, trying to tighten the belt again and he tumbled in the air. He was expecting it and braced himself before quickly spreading his arms again. 

He was not expecting the wax to come away on his fingers. He could feel his heart beating too fast, from panic now instead of elation. 

He was going to die. 

His descent was now doubtless, feathers fluttering behind him as he fell. His fathers figure was nothing but a speck in the distance. Tony took a deep breath and brought his arms to his sides, going into a dive. The cold water was a shock to his system. As the remains of the harness sank under the water, and he felt the water wash over his head his last thought was _at least I am free_.


End file.
